


Guitar Lessons

by Menacingk



Series: Chained Lust [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacingk/pseuds/Menacingk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikita decides to teach Tai something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one-shot for Chained Lust.

Mikita softly hummed a few notes to himself before strumming them on the guitar in his lap. He frowned at the last chord, adjusted his fingers slightly, and tried again. The result brought a faint smile. He leaned forward from his cross-legged seat on the floor to grab the pen and paper from the coffee table in front of himself. He quickly jotted down the notations to the half-finished song. He sat back, humming again, when he felt a soft tug on his ponytail. He looked up, eyebrow raised.

Upside down, Tai laughed at him from the couch Mikita was leaning against. Tai pointed at a book sitting on the coffee table, "Hand me the Calculus text?"

Mikita shook his head, "You've been studying too long. Your head is gonna pop from too much school." Mikita grabbed his hand and tugged, "C'mere."

He pulled Tai down to sit between his legs and settled his guitar in Tai's lap. He put Tai's fingers on the strings, "Where your fingers are is a chord. And if you strum like this-" He helped Tai strum and smiled at the sound, "It sounds like that."

A smile spread across Tai's face, "I might take your job."

Mikita laughed lowly in his ear, "Now, I don't know how to play keyboards. Can't have that." He shifted Tai's hands on the strings, "Now, go from that to this-" They strummed together again. "And back," He shifted their fingers back and strummed. "Now, we add a new chord."

As soon as the newest chord sounded, Tai's eyes lit up in recognition, "It's Shackled!"

"Very good. I thought it'd take a few more notes for you to pick up on it. Then again, you're the genius."

"Shut up," Tai blushed.

Mikita gently headbutted him, "Now, for the rest of it." Mikita continued to direct his hands through the song for the next hour. Eventually, Tai's head drifted back onto his shoulder. His soft, sleeping breaths whispered across Mikita's neck.

Mikita slid the guitar away and laid it on the floor beside them. He wrapped his arms around the slight figure in his lap and held him close, a content smile on his face. He looked down at Tai and softly kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

But Tai didn't hear him. Just like every other time he'd said it.


End file.
